


A Taste of Freedom

by Rkarena59



Category: Friz Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco and Elizabeth have more time on their hands.
Relationships: Husband and wife - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Taste of Freedom

They just looked at each other. "Well, it looks like we'll both have more time on our hands. " Franco grinned at Elizabeth. 

"Are you kidding me? This isn't the time to be thinking about sex." Elizabeth slapped Franco's shoulder. "We have to figure out how we're going to make ends meet." 

Franco rubbed his shoulder. "Ow! Hold on I wasn't talking about sex although I hope we can do more of that too, I was talking about both of us getting in some serious painting. The vandalism of Ava's portrait has given me all these new ideas and I want to paint alongside you. I want you to feel what it's like to really delve into your art and you still owe me a painting of myself."

Elizabeth was shocked and found herself blushing as Franco's intense look made her tingle all over. "Franco, how can we? We don't have the money to just go all Greenwich Village like idealistic newlyweds."

"Not true. Ava's money was a big help and before she was fired, Monica gave me a refund for Kiki's medical school. It appears Monica does have a heart. She told me she didn't feel right about keeping that money and that it had just taken her some time to pull it all together and give it back to us. So you see, part of that money can go into the trust I set up for the boys. The rest of it and the money from Ava can just go into the bank. You're still going to be getting some pay from General Hospital even if I'm not. Besides, Scotty told me that our suit against the city looks like a winner, especially after I was hurt in the process of helping out Jordan when she blackmailed me in her plan to catch Ryan.

With a slight smile, Elizabeth shook her head at his exuberance and placed a hand on his chest. "Franco, it's been years since I painted, I'm not sure that I'm going to be good enough."

Franco covered her hand with his and gently stroked it with his thumb. "I have faith you'll surprise yourself. Remember, I've seen some of your work. You definitely have talent, you just need a little guidance to smooth some of your rough edges. Of course, some of your edges can stay exactly the way they are." To emphasize he ran his free hand down her side caressingly and then pulled her into a kiss.

Elizabeth gave all of herself to his kiss. She loved the way he gathered her into his kisses, it was always with such purpose. Nothing was done in short measures by Franco. Even his kisses were great gestures. That wasn't to say she didn't also love it when he would come up to her and tenderly take her face into his hands and gently kiss her. No matter what, she always felt loved. She slowly pulled away from his kiss before things got out of hand since they were standing in the hospital corridor. He looked at her action a little quizzically but she smoothed his brow with a gentle finger. "Um, I'd like to take this further but don't you think we could go somewhere more private."

Franco smiled and then laughed. "Well, I guess we don't want the Britch to outright fire you for fraternizing. I'll see you back here when your shift is finished and we'll go looking for a studio that all of us can work in. That is if you're in with my plan. You are, aren't you?"

"I'm in. now go, you should clean out the art therapy again." Elizabeth frowned. "Maybe we should think about suing General hospital too since you were the one backing the Art Therapy program this time out." 

Franco's smile got broader. "That's my spitfire. Now you're thinking. I'll get Scott on that as soon as I get myself out of here." He quickly kissed her cheek and hurried off humming.

****

Two weeks later Franco reclined on a sofa and looked across the room at his beautiful angel. Elizabeth was totally engrossed in her work, but all he could see was his wife standing in nothing else but his Jackson Pollock t-shirt. Her bare legs peeked out beneath the easel and every so often she would turn away and reach for a new color and her sexy little bottom would be revealed, tantalizing him. She was seriously turning him on.

Elizabeth glanced across the room at Franco and her eyes widened. She blushed clear to her toes. Franco's look smoldered and he clearly was aroused. He never failed to surprise her and right now he acted totally relaxed. She had agreed to paint him naked on the couch but now she realized that might have been a little reckless.

"Elizabeth is something wrong?" He couldn't resist teasing her. He knew exactly what she was seeing and quite frankly it was her own fault. She started it with her skimpy attire and now she had to live with the results.

Once again heat rose through her but this time a fire ignited deep in her sex. She set the brush and palette down and began to slink slowly towards her own personal Adonis. Her heart rate elevated as she saw the love shining from Franco's eyes. He always made her feel like the sexiest woman and it gave her the courage to let go in ways she never had with anyone else. She reached the sofa and dropped to her knees beside him. her hand stroking his fine body. She played with the fake diamond Franco had around his neck then proceeded to run her fingers along his muscles feeling them ripple in response to her touch "Wrong? I wouldn't say anything was wrong but I think it's time to show some attention to my husband." To emphasize her words, she began licking down Franco's taut abdomen until her mouth found his arousal. Franco's hiss of pleasure only heightened her own. She licked him and her hands fondled his velvet balls. Under her ministrations, she felt him grow longer and then tasted him. His breathing was elevated and his eyes half-lidded, her sex clenched and she was so ready for him. 

Franco knew she was close when she looked up at him and he smiled and whispered "Come here," his voice gruff with emotion. He waited as she straddled him gripping her waist gently as she lowered herself onto him. Then she began riding him and he bucked at how tight she was around him. Even as she rode him she pulled her shirt off so Franco could touch her. She needed to feel his hands on her caressing her and Franco obliged. As one hand supported her his other fondled her breasts and tweaked her nipples "Oh God, Franco. it feels so good. You feel so good. When I'm with you I feel so free."

He reached up and caressed her neck and pull her down taking her lips and silencing her except for her moans. 

A short while later she laughed as she laid on his chest. "Well, this turned out totally different. .then I thought it would."

He chuckled. "I don't know, I think it turned out exactly as I thought it would. Now do you want to continue painting me, or do we go for a second round."

Elizabeth lifted herself and kissed him. "I'm all for a second round. The painting isn't going anywhere and this will give us another session for me to finish it. Unless of course, that turns into another session like this one."

Franco grinned at her. "Oh, I definitely think it will be exactly like this one. I can't wait. What am I saying? We don't have to wait. round two here we come. " He growled and once again began devouring his lovely wife. After all, they had the whole evening to themselves and the night was still young.


End file.
